


【超蝙】 葡萄

by shanque



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanque/pseuds/shanque
Summary: 一个点到即止的吻





	【超蝙】 葡萄

克拉克来的时候，布鲁斯正在剥葡萄。

他穿着宽松的真丝睡衣，领口开到了锁骨，  
依稀可以看到一道一指宽的肉粉色疤痕，坐在鸟巢状的吊篮上，苍白但结实的小腿交叠着随着推力前后晃动。精致的青瓷碗安安稳稳的躺在他两条大腿与小腹间的凹陷处，五六颗汁水饱满色泽鲜艳的葡萄挤在一起微微颤动。

布鲁斯用两根修长的手指随手捻起一颗，修剪整齐的指甲在紫红色的表皮上轻轻划开一个小口，拇指与食指夹紧向下拉去，露出晶莹剔透的青色果肉，阳光下透出蜿蜒的脉络，透明的汁水顺着手指滑落。布鲁斯将开口的果实送到嘴边，稍用力一挤整颗果肉就落入口中，酸甜清爽的滋味立刻充满了口腔。克拉克看着他的喉结上下滑动，也下意识的咽了口口水。粉嫩的舌尖从红润的嘴唇中探出，灵巧的卷去指窝处的汁液。布鲁斯惬意的半眯着眼，像极了一只午后慵懒的猫。只有这时候的他才会卸掉黑暗骑士的盔甲，摘去布鲁西宝贝的面纱，把布鲁斯从坚硬的外壳中剥出，享受这难得的宁静。

布鲁斯早就注意到了窗外飘着的氪星人，冲他勾勾手指示意他进来。克拉克挠了挠头发，像是有些羞涩。在他的红靴子落到柔软的地毯上那一刻，布鲁斯剥开了第二颗葡萄，他可以清晰的看到紧紧缠绕着果肉的绿色脉络的走向，也可以看到布鲁斯淡粉色的指尖。

布鲁斯看着克拉克露出一个顽皮的笑容，阳光把他的半边身子染成金色，碎发投下点点阴影。他轻轻咬住裸露的半边果肉，抬高优美的脖颈成一个美丽的弧度，亮晶晶的眸子含笑注视着克拉克。然后他就被笼罩在氪星人洒下的阴影里，克拉克咬住了另半边果肉，酸甜微涩的透明汁液从牙齿溢出流入口腔。他伸出舌头抵住晶莹的果肉，将它送入另一个湿热的口腔中。他用氪星人灵活的舌头将果肉按在布鲁斯的牙齿上碾碎，吮吸着带着布鲁斯体温的香甜汁液，把细碎的果肉涂满他的口腔。布鲁斯捧住他俊美的脸回应他，舌尖细细勾勒他嘴唇的弧度，来不及吞咽的汁液从嘴角滑落，画出一道湿漉漉的水痕。

在布鲁斯的脸颊因缺氧染上红晕时，他们终于结束了这个吻。

“味道怎么样，小镇男孩?"布鲁斯的声音带着情欲的沙哑，克拉克用拇指拭去他嘴角的水渍，透彻的蓝眼睛映出他美丽的恋人。

“味道不错，多谢款待。”他说着拉开了布鲁斯腰间的带子，霸道的挤进他的双腿间，低头用鼻尖去蹭他的侧颈。“可我还想要更多。”

布鲁斯伸出双臂环住克拉克的脖颈，温热的呼吸撒在他的耳边。“那就需要你自己争取了，超人。”

瓷碗与地面相撞出清脆的声响，几颗饱满多汁的葡萄骨碌骨碌滚到了地上。


End file.
